the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
The Hutt Whore
166 BBY: the Old Republic was waning, its mighty foundations crumbling as major star systems departed the Senate, severing all connections with the ancient democracy. For centuries, the Jedi Knights protected the Republic and spread peace and prosperity throughout the galaxy, but their reign was drawing to a close. From the shadows of the outer-rim, an old enemy watched and waited, silently undermining the Jedi's efforts and clouding their judgement. Darth Tenebrous was the last Dark Lord of The Sith, anointed by the dark-side, a Bith with the guise of Rugess Nome - a classy, talented starship designer who had made a name for himself. His black robe kissed the pale-yellow, hot sand of the Tatooine desert - the infamous Dune Sea - as he walked up towards the grand, rusty steel door of Jabba's Palace, stronghold of one of the greatest crime-lords the outer-rim has ever seen. Inside the impressively massive palace, lived the mighty, exalted, Jabba. A disgusting, bloated, smelly, slimy Hutt that controlled almost all crime and economics in the outer rim, being of such high power. The mighty Jabba was simple in his lifestyle, gorging himself with rancid smelling, amphibious food and sizzling wine, and taking care of his now few slave girls that resided in the smelly slug's famous harem. But among those few willing slave girls was one that was so submissive, so loving the drooling hutt couldn't help but keep chained to his side at all times. A stunning, beautiful, impossibly obedient slave: Amy. She would not only sleep pressed against Jabba oh so willingly, but would constantly tell him all the things he loved to hear. How inferior she was to his greatness, and how she was willing to give in fully to his slobbering, lustful advances for the rest of her life. To never leave his side and come to terms with her rightful place. An object of the smelly Hutt's amusement, and she more than enjoyed that title. Being so loving and caring for Jabba granted her the place of being his absolute favorite slave girl, and she loved that position more than anything, because it gave her a sense of power among others, but at the same time felt powerless at Jabba's tremendous mastery of her, and it was the perfect blend. There was something odd about the young, attractive, shapely brunette however. As Tenebrous took care of the Gamorrean Gaurds patrolling the entrance, his small, black-cloaked figure danced through the dungeons and up the narrow, sandstone staircase leading directly into the sultan slug's main audience chamber. His pitch-black, intimidating eyes were tinted yellow with the dark-side, and from the shadows of an archway concealed in hookah smoke, the Bith could see a plethora of scum and villainy - all wanted criminals, bounty hunters, smugglers and assassins-for-hire. It was a cesspit more than anything else, dominated by the criminal underworld of the outer-rim territories. There was no recognised government, and the Republic's influence barely scratched the surface of the mid-rim systems, let alone those beyond. There was a strange presence, and for a brief second the Sith Lord believed a Jedi was present, for a being with an extremely high force signature was nearby. He squinted as he discovered the source, the dark-side practically radiating from the half-naked slave-girl's body. Amy was, in secret, a very powerful user of the dark side of the force. Not even Jabba, with his vast intellect, had caught on to his own most willing slave being so powerful. As the fetid smelling slug lowered his massive hookah pipe from his scum coated lips, he spoke. "What buisness do you have here?" He grumbled in a low, booming, phlegm filled voice, slightly yanking Amy's chain, pulling her closer to him, as if showing off how willing she was, and that he had managed to obtain a slave so obedient, one of the the hutt's slimy, sweaty arms reaching down to caress his loving slave's shoulder. "This is an unexpected visit, who exactly are you?" The hutt spoke again, bits of food and mucous flinging from his disgusting maw as he talked, the saliva and snot that coated his lips squelching as he spoke. Two more gammorean guards walked to either side of the cloaked figure, making sure he didn't try to do something crazy. The lovely brunette watched on silently, meeting the gaze of the Bith for the slightest of moments before lowering her head, staring at the luxurious silk pillows surrounding her. There was something in her head, a voice, dark in origin, whispering to her. Tenebrous informed her of his true calling and invited her to join him as his apprentice, but explained a challenge in order to prove her loyalty to the dark-side and, of course, to be worthy of his tutelage, for by now the Sith Lord was over a century old, and ''craved ''another to take on the mantle. Amy reclined against the Hutt's warm, slimy, oily belly as she looked away, feeling her chain tighten as her owner grew increasingly aggitated and defensive. The Bith simply replied, after taking an age to compose himself. "What an honour it is, exalted one. I have a gift for you, a very...special gift."